Episode 1: the to-do list
episode 1: the to-do list is the first episode of Known Unknowns. Plot 1 ~ Prologue (You're...) The story begins with a flashback to August 2013, a few weeks before Nadia Nazari and Summer Okamura begin high school. They are swimming in Nadia's house's swimming pool, and Nadia listens curiously as Summer talks about outer space. They go up to Nadia's room together to watch a movie and chat. Summer asks whether Nadia is mad that Allen isn't there, and Nadia says that she prefers Summer to Allen. They both go quiet. After an unknown incident, revealed later in the story to be an almost-kiss, Summer suddenly leaves in a hurried frenzy. 2 ~ That Newspaper Thing On September 6, 2016, the first day of school, Middle Canada College's newspaper has its first staff meeting. However, Nadia and her best friend Kaz Kaczmarek are the only people left in the Middleman's staff, and Nadia is insecure about living up to the legacy of the paper's founder, Osgoode Terauley. While they work, Kaz's sister Anja Kaczmarek visits. Anja, who dislikes Nadia, reveals that Summer has come back to Middle Canada College, and warns Nadia to stay away from Summer before she leaves. 3 ~ A Friggin' Ghost After working overtime in the Newspaper Office, Nadia and Kaz decide to call it a night and hang out in the office as Kaz smokes a joint. Suddenly, there is a loud bang from the hallway, and the two decide it's not worth finding out what it was because they might get in trouble. They leave the office and see that purple smoke is coming out of the boarded up North Wing of the school. While attempting to leave through the foyer, Nadia and Kaz encounter a raccoon. The raccoon stares at them, revealing white eyes, and Nadia experiences time slowing down, and the world going purple. The raccoon and Nadia communicate through emojis rather than words. The raccoon's messages become more longer and more panicked until Nadia snaps back to reality. When Nadia "wakes up", she and Kaz are running out of the school screaming. Kaz believes that they saw a ghost, while Nadia is less sure. However, Kaz convinces Nadia to investigate and report on the ghost, telling her that it will make the Middleman successful again. 4 ~ The Worst Boyfriend That Has Ever Existed The next day, Allen Rhodes, Nadia's boyfriend, drives her to school together, and the two chat while heading to class. At the lockers, Nadia chats with Annette Dupont, a witch (specifically a member of Reformed Coven of Canada), whose locker is now next to hers as the North Wing is closed for construction. In Nadia's first class, she sits next to Olivia Kwon, an extremely Canadian jock. The class is History, taught by Marc Sherbourne, a teacher who desperately tries to be "hip". Summer arrives just as class is starting, and Nadia attempts to get her attention, but she shyly ignores her. 5 ~ Unexplained Phenomena During lunch, Nadia chats with Kaz and their mutual friend Miles Golden about Summer and the ghost case. Nadia then sets off around the school to talk to various classmates about Summer, the newspaper, and the ghost case. Jayden Finch, a guy who is uncomfortably interested in Nadia, asks her about her schedule and pressures her to sit next to him in Core French. 6 ~ You Are Worse Even Than You Imagine You Are At the beginning of Core French, Nadia forces Anja to sit next to her to avoid Jayden claiming a seat with her. Anja is sarcastic, but goes along with it. The instructor, Dre Rouillé, notorious hard-ass teacher, then reveals that these will be the class's seating for the rest of the year, much to Anja's disappointment. She also forbids the students to actually speak French, because they would be a disgrace to the French language. After Core French, Nadia bumps into Summer and tries to talk to her, but Summer bows out quickly. 7 ~ A Little Trail Of Yourself On the next day, Nadia and Allen chat about yesterday's interaction with Summer. While opening her locker, Nadia gets an invitation to Kipling's party and chats with Annette about ghosts and supernatural happenings. Annette explains that ghosts are essentially manifestations of previous psychic imprints, and can only be transferred into other vessels (such as animals) through the use of human bones. 8 ~ For A Second There During Core French, Rouillé reveals that the governmennt requires the students to speak French in French class, and reluctantly assigns them to write and perform a French conversation with a partner. Jayden immediately tries to partner with Nadia, but Anja intervenes and partners with Nadia instead, although she does it as unpleasantly as possible. 9 ~ No Less Okay Than Normal After school, Nadia complains about her predicament with Anja to Allen. When Allen complains about how much Nadia cares, she gets annoyed with him and decides to walk home by herself. On her way back, she sees Summer stuck in a ditch and helps her out. They talk a little, but it's awkward, and when Nadia invites Summer back to her house to clean up the mud, Summer says no. 10 ~ Some New Way To Surprise Me After school, Nadia and Kaz set up cameras to see any suspicious activity. Nadia tells Kaz that she and Allen made up after their argument, and Kaz suggests that maybe Nadia shouldn't have forgiven him so easily. Nadia receives a text from Anja, and they set up a time and place to work on their French project. Nadia abruptly asks Kaz to close the door so they can talk privately. She tells Kaz that she was always closer to Summer than she was to Allen, and reveals that she and Summer almost kissed once, after which Summer started avoiding her. She says that when she sent Allen to talk to Summer, Summer told Allen that she never wanted to see Allen or Nadia again. She assumes that that's why Anja hates her- Anja is friends with Summer, and Nadia thinks that Anja is mad at her for making a move on Summer. Kaz says that Anja wouldn't care about Nadia being gay, and Nadia replies that she's actually bisexual. Kaz is excited for Nadia to be queer in any case, and cheers her up by helping her make a to-do list for the start of the semester. Characters Locations History Trivia Category:Known Unknowns Category:Episodes